


Back to the Past

by malecstele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Time Travel, but mostly alec centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecstele/pseuds/malecstele
Summary: It started out as a normal day...Alec was sent on a mission after receiving an anonymous note saying that there is important information located in a warehouse in regards to the recent demon attacks. However, upon arrival Alec blacks out, and finds himself in the Victorian Era.





	1. The Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first multi-chaptered fanfic. The next chapter will probably be longer. I will try to update every Monday

The sound of a cellphone ringing was what woke Alec up. Groaning, he reached over to his nightstand and answered.

“We need you at the Institute,” said Jace.

“Why?” he yawned, still groggy from sleep. “Did something happen?”

Lately there has been an increase of demon attacks in New York. Many people were losing their lives, mundanes, Shadowhunters, and Downworlders alike. It still was unclear why the attacks were occurring and Alec had been working nonstop trying to figure it out.

“We received a tip stating that there was valuable intel located in this warehouse. We’ve looked into it and it seems that it’s been abandoned for at least five years.”

Apprehensive, Alec replied, “I don’t know, don’t you think that’s a bit fishy? I mean, when does being sent to an abandoned warehouse ever turn out good?”

“The Clave wants us to look into it and are convinced that it’s a good idea.”

Alec almost snorted at that idea. However, he kept it to himself and told Jace that he was going to be there in at most half an hour. He sits up, looking to the right of him. Magnus laid there, sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, there was a soft smile on his face and his hair was falling onto his face. 

Alec leans over, moving the hair away from his boyfriend’s eyes and gently shakes him. “Hey, Magnus, wake up.”

Magnus’ eyes flutter open. “Morning,” he whispers. 

“I have to go to the Institute,” Alec kisses him softly. 

“Stay safe, darling.” He stretches. “I should probably get up too, Mrs. Conner should be here in a couple of hours to get that potion she ordered last week.” He climbs out of bed. Alec admires his bare back as he slips on his shirt. Alec smiles and starts to get ready for his mission. 

Grabbing his seraph blade and bow, he opens the door. “I’ll see you tonight, Magnus. I love you!” 

“Love you too, Alexander,” he smiles.

***

Alec arrives at the Institute to see his Parabatai already geared up and ready to go. As they walked down the streets of New York, Alec asked, “So what do you think this important intel is?”

“Who knows, could be anything. I’m hoping it’s a lead on who’s been opening the portals between here and Edom. I’ll personally kick that person’s ass.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I still don’t think this is the best idea. We should have brought back-up.”

“We already scanned the warehouse, there’s no demonic activity and there never has been in the building.”

The warehouse was grey, it must have caught on fire some point in time considering it had black marks all over it. The windows were nonexistent. It honestly looked like something from one of the horror movies Alec watched with Magnus.

They positioned themselves at the entrance. Jace looked at Alec for his confirming nod before charging in, seraph blade at the ready. Alec already had an arrow ready, just in case his intuition was correct. However, nothing happened. They both cautiously lowered their weapons as their eyes fell upon a backpack in the middle of the floor. Jace picked it up and felt it from the outside. There didn’t appear to be anything in it.

Jace tossed it to Alec, “If this is it, there has to be another note inside.”

Alec studied the worn-out backpack before opening up the main compartment. When he did, a black streak rushed out of it and hit him in the face. The moment the entity made contact with Alec, he blacked out.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out Alec has gone missing and works with Jace to find out what spell was used.

Magnus groaned in frustration, Mrs. Conner claimed that she didn't want potion but instead hired him because her house was infested with demons. Of course, this claim as absolute bullshit since Magnus kept track of what his customers wanted. He wrote her order down in his notebook, where he kept information about all of his clients. He tried to show her and she just started yelling at him about how horrible his customer service was. Eventually, he dropped the subject and went to her apartment to banish the demons.

Now he was back at the loft, sipping at a cocktail he made while watching some reality TV. Mrs. Conner was his only client he had scheduled today, but he did need to attend a meeting with his fellow warlocks later in the week. Also, tomorrow he had to attend a meeting at the Institute with Alec for the meeting with the Downworlders. He actually liked those meetings. It was nice to see Luke, Raphael and Meliorn. Also, he found it highly amusing when he and Alexander had to refer to each other as, Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood. Sometimes they could hardly keep straight faces during conversations.

Thinking of Alec, he wondered what time he would be home. Being in charge of the Institute, Alecâ€™s hours were often random. Some days he would come home at noon, other days he would quietly slip into their bed in the middle of the night.

Before his thoughts could continue, Jace burst in. His face was flushed and he was breathing rapidly. Something was clearly wrong. That was when Magnus remembered, Alec was going out on a mission with his brother this morning, why wasn't Alexander with him?

"Jace, what's wrong?" he asked slowly.

"Alec, I don't know what happened. He's gone. He vanished into thin air." He held up a beaten-up backpack.

"What's that?"

"He opened it. There was this black smoke stuff that flew out and blocked my view of him. When it faded away, Alec was gone. I know he's not hurt, but I can tell from my Parabatai rune that he's really far away. The signal is muffled, I can barely feel him."

Magnus holds out his hand and Jace gives him the backpack. There is no trace of any sort of magic or demon anywhere. He waves his hand and books about many different forms of rare magic appeared on the table, "Jace look through those to see if what you saw is in there."Magnus pulls out his phone and dials Catarina.

"Hey, Magnus", she answered. "Please don't tell me you're calling to tell me that you're not coming to the meeting."

"Cat, this is an emergency. Alexander has gone missing. There's some rare magic involved but I don't know what is and I can't tell because it left no trace. His Parabatai can barely feel him and I know that no amount of warlock or shadowhunter tracking will find him."

"Okay, calm down. I'll be over as soon as I get off my shift."

"Thank you", he hung up, turning to Jace. His blond hair was falling onto his face as he went through the pages of the books. "Anything yet?"Magnus asks.

"Nothing so far, but there's so many books here, so we can't lose hope yet. I'll call up Clary and Izzy, they can help go through these."

The two girls dropped everything immediately to help. When Izzy arrived, she was a wreck. "What do you mean he's gone? How did this happen?"

  Magnus puts his hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him." However, Magnus didn't know who he was trying to reassure more, Izzy or himself.

***

Catarina arrived at seven in the evening. They had already gone through five monster-sized books and nothing. Magnus was growing more and more worried. Not knowing what kind of spell was used made it even harder to try and find him. They even attempted several types of tracking but nothing worked. It was almost as if Alec dropped off the face of the earth. Was he safe? Was he scared? Magnus rubbed his fingers together nervously, who knows how long Alec had left.

Jace explained the story to Cat. She tried thinking of any spells that matched his story. She couldn't name any. However, she did determine the category of magic it belonged to. Magnus had thought it was some sort teleportation magic, but Cat suggested that the magic could be under the, "dimensional travel" category.

They immediately went to those sections in the books. About an hour later, Jace yells, "I found it!" and shoved the book into Magnus' hands. He looked at the title of the spell. "Shit...time travel...you sure this is what you saw?"

Jace nodded.

"Well we better get researching."


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in the middle of a forest and doesn't know where he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, I really appreciate it!

Alec woke up. He was outside, trees were surrounding him. It was dark, it must be night. He sat up and gasped. There was a horrible, pounding in his head. Putting his head in his hands, he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. He didn't know how much time had passed before it became a dull throb.

Opening his eyes, he took in the scenery. It looked like he was in a forest. The question was where. He stood up, his legs wobbly. Before he could take a few steps forward, he lost his balance and fell over, into the mud.There was no way he was going to get out of here on foot. He tried to focus in on the energy of his Parabatai rune to see if Jace was also hurt. He tried so hard but couldn't. It was almost as if the bond was...gone. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He smiled when he saw that it was still working. He clicked on Magnus' name and clicked on, call. A notice popped up on his phone, no signal. "Fuck!" he swore in frustration.

He dragged himself towards a tree and leaned himself against it. Hopefully, he will regain the ability of his legs, like how the pain in his head went away. He still had his bow and arrows, also his seraph blade, so he had weapons to defend himself. He had no idea where he was, if he was even still in New York.

Alec wasn't going to lie to himself, he was scared. If he couldn't get moving soon, he would definitely die. He checked himself over for wounds, nothing, he was spotless. Whatever magic that was in that bag, it must be the cause of the pain and his leg problem.

He didn't know how long he sat there. It had to be hours. The sun was starting to rise. He tried once again to stand up.  This time, his legs didn't immediately give out like they had been. This was a good sign. Resting his hand against the tree for support, he started to walk forward. So far so good. _One step at a time, left foot, right foot_ , he told himself.

Another problem with not knowing where he was the fact that he had no idea which direction was the nearest town or city. He clearly wasn't in Central Park and the fact that he felt very distant from Jace and also had no signal, is a dead giveaway that he was in the middle of nowhere.

***

  For hours, he walked through the woods, he was becoming more and more unsteady as time went on. He was thirsty, probably dehydrated. Who knows how long he was out before he woke up? The magic that attacked him made Alec feel so fatigued. He began to wonder if he would ever make it out of here. He would probably never see Magnus again. He would never see his siblings again. Nothing. He was going to die here.

Alec started to cry, he felt so hopeless. Energy drained out him. Why did he open that backpack? He should have known it was trouble! Why was he so stupid? He scolded himself...he should have known better. Now he was lost.

Just as he was about to give up, he saw a light, a clearing of some sort. Walking as fast as he could, he got closer. Soon he was able to recognize what looked like a road. The road would lead to a town or a rest stop. Before he could make it, his legs gave out again, refusing to work. _I can't die like this_ , Alec thought to himself and dragged himself to the road. The thorns of the undergrowth cut into his hands. Mud coated his body. The more he moved, the more he felt drained, he could barely keep his eyes open.

 _Just a few more feet. You can do this, Alec._ With his final ounce of strength, Alec pulled himself onto the road. He laid there, gasping for air. His body felt like lead and he was too weak to move. He looked down the road, nothing was coming. Despite his best efforts not to, Alec's eyes closed and he fell asleep.


	4. What Year is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in a bed and finds the people that brought him here. He then finds out where he is.

Alec woke up in a bed. The sheets were wrapped around him so tightly he could barely move. It was like a prison. The room was very plain, white walls with no decoration other than the light fixture and candles placed throughout. There was a wooden bedside table next to him with nothing on it. Looking off to the side, he noticed more beds next to his all separated by the same measurement. It reminded him of the infirmary at his Institute.

Thrashing around, he managed to loosen his sheet restraints. Yanking them down, he sat up and studied himself. His arms were covered in cuts from all the thorns in the forest. However, all the mud was washed away from his skin. He was wearing the same clothes, they were torn up. He slowly stands up, he felt normal, stronger than he had since he had woken up the first time.

His weapons were all gone, likely taken away by the people who brought him here. If there was going to be a fight, it had to be hand-to-hand. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Peeking outside, he saw an empty long hallway. He slipped out and crept down the hallway. He needed to figure out who brought him here, whether they were with him or against him.

There were several doors he had passed but he wanted to see what was at the end of the hallway. He heard voices coming from there. Pressing himself against the wall, he slowly looked into the large room. There were a group a people, but more importantly, Shadowhunters. They were covered in runes like his but they were dressed rather oddly. The women were wearing floor length dresses, but they also looked like they were suitable to fight in. The men were wearing dress shirts and pants.

He left his cover and says, “Excuse me? Can someone help me?”

One of the women turned around. She had long brown hair and was small in frame. Her eyes widen slightly with surprise. “You’re awake.”

Alec nods, noticing that he had a British accent, “Can you please explain to me where I am?”

“You’re at the London Institute. We were driving by on our carriage when we noticed you lying on the side of the road. When we stopped to take a closer look, we noticed your runes. So we brought you back with us and cleaned you up.”

“How…how did I get here?”

One of the men shrugged, “I’m guessing how an American like yourself ended up here? You’re going to know the answer to that one.”

“I was on a mission with my Parabatai, Jace when I was knocked out. I woke up in those woods near the road.”

“Strange, we can help you find your way back home, if that’s what you want.”

“I’ll find you a pair of clothes to wear, you’ll stick out wearing those clothes of yours,” said the woman.

“Why are you guys dressed like that?”

“Dressed like what?” “Like you’re from the 1800s or something.”

The two exchanged looks of confusion. “What?”

“Sir…we are in the 1800s.”

Alec almost collapsed. “What year is it?” he demanded.

“1887.”


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadowhunters sit Alec down and talk about the situation at hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been busy and haven't had a lot of time to write

“1887?” Alec gasped. “W-what? How?” 

The Shadowhunters exchanged looks. “Sir, we have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alec had no idea what to do. No one here would even know of his name. Sure, he may find some other Lightwoods but none of them would know who he was, hell, they wouldn’t even know who his grandfather is. He started shaking and his breaths became labored. He looked back and forth quickly, trying to find a way out. He bolted. He ran through the group of people and mad his way towards the exit. Luckily this Institute was in a similar layout.

He forced the doors open and sprinted out. Once noticing his surroundings, he stopped. He definitely wasn’t in New York anymore. He noticed Big Ben off in the distance. He heard the clicking of horse’s hooves against the pavement. The horses pulled carriages. They weren’t lying. He wasn’t in his time. It was getting dark, he must have been unconscious for the entire day.

The sound of footsteps came from behind. It was one of the men he talked to previously. “Sir, please come inside. We’ll locate a relative to fetch you.”

Alec shook his head, “I don’t have any relatives here. I’m not from this time.”

The man beckoned him inside and Alec had no choice but to follow. This was the only way to himself out of this mess.

He was brought to a conference room of some sort. “Okay, my name is Charles,” said the Shadowhunter that brought him inside. “This is my sister Charlotte and our friend Anne.”

“Alec.” “You said to me a few moments ago that you’re not from this time. What do you mean by that?”

“I’m from New York…2017. I opened a bag and was hit with something. I think it’s magic.”

They nodded. “Consider how you appear, your story makes sense,” replied Charles.

“What’s it like?” Anna asked joyfully.

“That can wait,” said Charlotte. “Charles will contact a nearby warlock to look into this.”

“Which one? Ragnor Fell or Magnus Bane.”

“Bane.”


	6. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Past! Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter for you guys. Hope you all like it. Leave comments and kudos!

Alec had mixed feelings when he heard his boyfriend was going to come to the Institute. As much as he wanted to see him, Alec did not know how interacting with him in this time would affect their relationship in the future. He tried to convince the others that maybe they should invite Ragnor over but they said, “They’re both awful, but Bane is the better one.” 

This statement of course bothered Alec, the only reason why they didn’t like Magnus was because of prejudice views about how Shadowhunters are better than Downworlders. Who cannot like Magnus? He was amazing in every single way. He dressed in clothes that perfectly suited him, he was strong, and had such a good heart. Knowing that these Shadowhunters probably expressed their disrespect to Magnus made Alec not like these people.

After denying his request to get Ragnor, Alec suggested that he would just stay in his room while Magnus was there and Charlotte or Charles could just explain the situation to Magnus. Charlotte rolled her eyes at this and said, “You’re smart to be wary of Downworlders but it’s your problem you want Bane to take care of so you’re meeting him.”

Alec knew that telling them that Magnus was his boyfriend was not an option for several reasons. These people are no doubt against a Shadowhunter dating a Downworlder, also the fact that they were two men in a relationship would not go by easily with these people.

Alec waited in his room. Anne showed him were certain rooms were located throughout the Institute while also askng him about the future. Alec found her questions rather amusing like if cars were the things they used for transportation, since they were only created a year before. Alec didn’t want to get too into it with her, because he didn’t know if interacting with people during this time would hurt his time. He explained this to her and she seemed to understand then started asking him just about life as a Shadowhunter in the future, which Alec thought was a better topic of discussion.

Eventually, Anne had to leave because there were some demons roaming in the area, leaving Alec alone to his thoughts. He hoped that he wouldn’t mess up time by meeting Past Magnus. What if he somehow messed things up so that they wouldn’t be together in the future. He couldn’t bear the thought of that. Magnus was the love of his life, and he planned to marry him one day. He couldn’t live without him.

There was a knock on his door, Charles walked in. “Alec, Warlock Bane is here.”

Alec nodded and took a deep breath before leaving to the conference room. He saw Magnus before Magnus saw him. He was as handsome as ever. His make-up was minimal, just some eyeliner that brought out his eyes. He was wearing a suit that was well-tailored and his hair was cut short and evenly.

Magnus looked at him and grinned, “You must be Alexander!”

Alec blushed, Magnus still said his name the way he did in the present. Alec made his way over to a seat and nodded at Magnus, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Bane.”

“Call me Magnus. Now, Charlotte here was just telling me that you’ve been sent back in time by some magic? Is that correct?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes, “I told you what happened, can’t you just make a potion or something that will send him back. If you can’t we’ll just get-“

“I don’t know if it was magic, but it’s a high possibility,” Alec interrupted her, sick of how condescending her tone was towards Magnus. “I was on patrol and there was this backpack, when I opened it this smoke stuff came out and I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was here.”

Magnus was silent for a moment, thinking. “I don't suppose you happen to have that bag with you?”

Alec shook his head. Magnus sighs, “Well we should probably come back to my lair and look through my books.”

“Do you want us to come too?” asked Charles.

“No, you won’t be of much help at the moment, it’ll just be me and Alexander.” Magnus glances and Alec and winked.

Shit, Alec thought.


	7. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus chat

Words could not properly explain how Alec currently felt, he wasn’t exactly terrified but he definitely wasn’t even close to feel happy about this situation. For all he knew, spending time with Magnus would mess up their future together. 

Magnus had portaled them to Magnus’ house. It was rather large, Alec wondered if he lived with anyone else. Having a big house like that all to himself seemed odd. Magnus gestured to the red chair with brown wood as the rim. Alec sat down, it was the most uncomfortable chair he has ever sat on. He didn’t want to be rude so he kept his mouth closed.

“So,” Magnus conjured up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. “What year are you from again?”

“2017.”

Magnus poured the alcohol, “Please tell me that it’s less dull there. Most of the people here are so prim and proper.”

“It’s uh good, yeah. Do you know how this happened?”

Magnus grinned, “Straight to the point. I am sorry to tell you that I do not know why would were brought back in time, but that doesn’t mean we can’t get in fixed.”

“Do you know anything about time travel?”

“Like what, Alexander?”

“Like if my presence here will interfere with the future, even something as little as…the people I’m uh, friends with?”

“Not that I’m aware of, of course if you interfere with historical events then yes, the present would change but as far as that, time isn’t an easy thing to change.” Alec sighed with relief. Even though he knew that he future with Magnus was ensured, he still didn’t think that it was a good idea to reveal who he was. “Not to rush you, or anything, but do you know when you’ll be able to figure things out by?” 

Magnus handed Alec the glass of whiskey as he sipped his own. “I’m not entirely sure, it depends on how many spell books we have to go through before we find the correct one.” 

“So you do think that there’s a chance I can go home?”

Magnus smiled at him, “Yes, Alexander. However, it’ll probably be to your benefit that we get you home as soon as possible."

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s happening over there, I’ll worry.”

“Not that. I am certainly not the expert in time travel but if I recall correctly, if a person is out of their proper time period for an extended period of time, they will eventually lose their memories of it and think that they were born in the time period they’re trapped in.”

“What!” Alec exclaimed, his breathing started to quicken. “I c-can’t be s-stuck here forever.” 

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s shoulder and knelt so they were at the same level. “It’ll be okay, Alexander. I promise that I’ll never let that happen to you.” 

Alec felt a tear escape his eye. It rolled down his nose and onto his pantleg. More tears followed. Alec willed for them to stop but they just kept on coming. The idea of forgetting about Jace, Izzy, Max, Magnus was one of the worst things he could imagine. Magnus pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to him. Alec wiped his eyes with a shaky hand. He awkwardly offered it back to Magnus and he waved his hand, “Keep it, you might want something to remember me by” he winked. 

Alec felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Even though he didn’t like whiskey, he downed the whole thing because he really needed it after everything that has happened. 

Magnus began to leave the room, “I’m going to go to my library, you can stay here, rest or help me.”

“Wait…you’re fine with leaving a Shadowhunter that you’ve never met before alone in your house?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t know why…but I trust you for some reason.”


	8. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus look through spell books as Alec begins to become worried

After Magnus left, Alec took a moment to recollect himself. Magnus said that he trusted him. For some reason that made him extremely happy. Even the past version of Magnus had some sort of faith in him. This Magnus could never know who Alec actually was, Alec felt the need to help him, spend time with him. However, he had to suppress this need, getting too close to him may cause him to lose his memory even quicker.

Eventually, he got up and joined Magnus in his study. Magnus was sitting at a desk, flipping through a book with a giant pile of books off to the side. Magnus looked up at him and grinned, “I see that you’ve decided to join me. If you want to help, you can take one of these spell books…one of the English ones and look through any teleportation, dimensional, or time travel spell. Personally, I think it’ll be a dimensional or time travel spell…which are categorized under dimensional.”

Alec nodded and looked through the pile for books he could read. Of course, majority of the books there weren’t in English. He eventually found one, and knowing his luck it happened to be the largest book Magnus had.

Magnus must have saw the expression on his face because he laughed, “Don’t worry, there’s a table of contents.”

Alec chuckled, “Yeah, it would kind of suck otherwise.”

***

The reading was so dull, even if it was only skimming through the descriptions of spells. It was quite disheartening to go through hundreds of spells to find nothing that would help him. Magnus wasn’t having any luck either. He silently cursed to himself, why couldn’t the spell be more common? He could have been home already. Back to his family…back to his Magnus.  
He felt himself become overwhelmed. Abruptly, he stood up and left the room. He quickly found the bathroom at the end of the hall. Hunched over the sink, he turned on the water and splashed his face. Looking at his reflection, he started to cry. He felt so hopeless, more hopeless than when he first woke up here.

He turned and slid his back down the cabinet. Burying his face in his hands, he cried. Soon, Alec realized he wasn’t alone. He looked up to see to see Magnus standing there. He made his way over to Alec and crouched down. Alec looked at him, wiping away his tears. Magnus pulled Alec to him. “It’s going to be okay, Alexander. I promise. We have plenty of time to figure it out.”  
Alec buried his face into Magnus’ shoulder. “I feel so helpless. Like nothing is going to change.”

Magnus pulled back so he could look Alec in the eyes. “I am not going to rest until I’m sure that you’re home safely.”

Alec smiled softly, “Thank you.”

Magnus pulled him up and said, “I think we both deserve a break and should eat something.”

He led Alec to the dining room and conjured up some pasta. They sat facing each other. Alec didn’t realize that he was starving until he smelt the food. He eating as fast as he could without looking like a slob.

***

Magnus smiled to himself. As he looked up from his current spell book, he saw that Alec had fallen asleep on the chair, curled up. Magnus stood up and snapped his fingers. A blanket appeared in his hand. He made his way over to Alec and draped it over him. Silently wishing him a good night.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confesses something

Alec woke up early in the morning. The first thing he noticed was the blanket…he didn’t put it on himself last night. He softly smiled, that meant that Magnus must have put it on him. It has been difficult, being with his future boyfriend and not being able to express the love he had for the man. He wished that he could just go up to him and say, “Magnus, in the future you’re my boyfriend.” But he couldn’t do this. Magnus did say that as long as he didn’t interfere with huge historical events, his life would stay the same. There was still a little part of Alec that was scared, what if Magnus was wrong? Or worse, what if Magnus decided that after this experience he didn’t want to date Alec? Magnus would find out in a little over a hundred years who Alec truly was. 

“Good morning,” Magnus’ voice interrupted his thoughts. “Are you feeling better today?”

“Uh, yeah, of course.” 

Magnus raised one eyebrow, clearly not convinced. “You do know that you can tell me anything right? I may not be the biggest fans of Shadowhunters in general but there are good ones out there…and that includes you.”

Alec blushed, “Thank you, I really am fine though.”

“Well, in that case, let’s eat our breakfast. I got some pastries from a bakery.”

Alec followed Magnus to the dining room. Magnus really outdid himself, it looked like he raided an entire bakery since there was so much variety. Alec sat down and grabbed a croissant. 

“I also got coffee and tea because I didn’t know which one you preferred. Personally, I prefer-. “

“Tea, but not the fruity kind,” Alec said without thinking. Immediately he noticed his mistake and tried to cover it up by stuffing his face with food. 

“How did you know that?”

“I uh…you told me that…yesterday.”

Magnus’ brow furrowed together, “No, I didn’t. Tell me, Alexander, do we know each other, in your lifetime?”

“No,” Alec said quickly.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

It was true, the current Magnus told him all the time. “Okay, yeah…we’ve met a couple of times, with you know, Shadowhunter business. Occasionally I go to one of your parties.”

“Why would you lie about that?”

Alec sighed, “Because…I know you said that things won’t change for me but I’m still worried. I don’t want to mess up my life, I love it the way it is now. Anyways, this croissant is really good.”

Magnus gave him a look that clearly indicated that this conversation wasn’t over. “So…back at home…do you have a wife?”

Alec snorted, “Uh no…I don’t like women…in that way.”

Magnus smiled, “Please tell me that it’s more acceptable in your time.”

“For mundanes, definitely, for Shadowhunters…it’s hard. I had to deal with a lot of shit when people found out.”

Magnus’ smile grew bigger, “I’m so happy, the people in this time can be so ignorant and I feel sorry for anyone that is growing up or has grown up feeling like there’s something wrong with them and aren’t able to talk about it.”

Alec nodded, “I know what that feels like. I…grew up knowing that I couldn’t have what I wanted.”

“What made it change?”

I met you, Alec thought, but instead he said, “I just got so sick of not being happy, so I decided that I was going to change that.”

Magnus stood up, “Well let’s get back to work.”

***

Today was similar to yesterday, they looked through Magnus’ impossibly large book collection for the right book. It was around the afternoon when Magnus found a section that dealt with rare dimensional travel. He said that Ragnor leant the book to him a while ago and Magnus forgot to look at it. When he told Alec this, all Alec wanted to do was hug him, but he refrained from doing so.  
Unfortunately, the section was extremely long, about five hundred pages, but it was a start. By the evening, they were finished with two hundred of the pages, they hadn’t found anything yet. However, Alec kept his hope because this was the most promising news he’s gotten since he arrived here.

Alec was in a great mood, except that ended at dinner when Magnus said, “If we’re just acquaintances in the future, don’t you think it’s a bit curious that you know my drink preference?”

Alec almost choked on his food. He didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t think of any lie he could tell Magnus. “We’re uh friends?”

“Why are you asking me that? You should know.” Magnus clearly saw how uncomfortable Alec was, so he sighed and said, “Forgive me for pushing, I just don’t know why you feel the need to lie to me. I know that you said that you were worried about this affecting us meeting in the future, but if I’m just someone you see on the occasion I don’t understand why that would matter to you so much.”

Alec opened his mouth and closed it. “I- I don’t know how to explain…”

Magnus looked at him sympathetically, “You don’t have to. I’m sorry for being nosey.”

“I can show you though.” Alec stood up and went to his room, the only belongings he had in there were the clothes he arrived in, even though they were holey now, and his phone. He had turned it off when he had first woken up to save the battery just in case. He returned to the dining room and turned the phone on. Once that happened, he went to his pictures and tapped on the album full of pictures of him with Magnus. Once the rows of photos appeared, he handed the phone to Magnus. Magnus looked at the phone curiously before actually comprehending what was on the screen. Once he did his eyes widened. 

Alec looked and saw that he seemed to be focused on one where Alec was kissing Magnus’ cheek. “In the future…” Alec began. “You’re my boyfriend.”


	10. Memories

Alec’s heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for Magnus to say something. He grasped onto the side of the table to keep himself steady, he didn’t remember the last time he felt this nervous. He didn’t think that he was even this nervous when he kissed his Magnus in the middle of his wedding!

Magnus finally opened his mouth, “These are…pictures?”

“Yeah,” Alec said quietly. 

“Is there any more?”

Alec nodded and showed Magnus how to scroll through the album, the entire time he did this is face was unreadable. It looked almost as if he were putting up his walls again. Alec told himself to say calm and to not get upset until Magnus said something. 

While Alec was busy with this, he failed to notice Magnus form a small smile. Magnus gently set the phone down, and looked at Alec. 

“I’m so sorry!” Alec blurted out.

“What are you sorry for?” Magnus said softly.

“I don’t know! I didn’t tell you, you probably don’t feel the same way and feel awkward. You secretly might not like me and will make it so you won’t…be with me in the future. 

“Alexander,” Magnus hushed, standing up. He cupped Alec’s face in his hands. “Calm down. I’m not upset at all. Just tell me something?”

“What?”

“How long have we been together in your time?”

“A little over a year.”

“And are we happy?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what my life would have been like if you hadn’t come around. Y-you saved me from marrying someone I would never love…Lydia. You crashed the wedding before we can put any runes on each other and I…kissed you.”

“Wow…even in the future I still got it,” Magnus smiled 

Alec laughed, “Yeah…you do.”

“I must say, it does make sense now.”

Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“You not as discreet as you think you are, I knew that you were staring at me when I wasn’t looking.”

“No, I wasn’t!”

Magnus nodded, “You definitely were.”

“Okay…maybe I was a little.”

“You just can’t help it?” Magnus teased.

“What? No!” Alec said, clearly flustered.

“Relax, Alexander, I’m only teasing.” Magnus studied him, “I know this is probably a foolish move on my part since you’re going to be sent home soon, but…can I kiss you?”

Alec nodded, he didn’t know why but he felt so nervous, it was almost like he was kissing Magnus for the first time again.

Magnus leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Alec’s. Almost instantly, Alec forgot all of the fears nagging at the back of his mind. Everything that he had been stressing about these past few days completely left his mind. Almost as quickly as the kiss happened, Magnus pulled away, but Alec grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket and yanked him back towards him, crashing their lips together. Magnus was clearly surprised but he smiled into the kiss. 

Alec backed up so the small of his back was resting against the table. He felt Magnus swipe his tongue against his bottom lip, Alec opened his mouth to let him in. Alec slipped his hands down Magnus’ back, resting on where a belt would be if he was wearing one. Alec pulled away and started to kiss at Magnus’ jaw, “I love you so much, Magnus.” It was true Alec loved Magnus. Alec needed Magnus. He wanted to move in with him, who cares what those shadowhunters thought? 

That was when Magnus froze, as he stepped away from Alec, Alec grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him back. Magnus made the space between the bigger. “Alec,” he said. “Do you know who I am?”

“Magnus?” Alec chuckled, his pupils dilated. “What are you doing?”

“Where are you from?”

“Magnus,” Alec laughed again. “I’m from New York.”

“How did you get here?”

“I…” that was the problem…Alec couldn’t remember. How did he get here? “I think I got here from a ship. Yeah! That’s it. I hated New York and got transferred here, to London.”

Magnus’ eyes widened, “How did we meet?”

Alec couldn’t remember that either. He started thinking, Magnus was a warlock, how would a shadowhunter and a warlock meet? “You were fixing the wards at the Institute.”

“Alec, you need to snap out of it,” Magnus said sternly.

Alec was confused? Did Magnus not want him?

Magnus stopped to think before he said, “Don’t you remember, Jace, Izzy…Max…uh, Lydia?”

Alec shook his head, those names were completely unfamiliar, especially Jace, who would name their kid that?

Magnus glanced at the table and grabbed the phone and shoved it in Alec’s face, “Remember 2017? Remember whatever this thing is?”

Like magic, Alec felt as if a fog that was clouding over him disappeared. He studied Magnus’ panicked expression. What had happened? “Magnus, what is going on?”

Magnus sighed with relief, “I lost you for a moment. What was the last thing you remember?”

“You kissed me. Can you please tell me what happened?”

“You forgot everything about your actual life and were convinced that you were from this time.”

Alec felt his legs go weak, “You mean…I’m losing my memory?”

Magnus nodded solemnly, “It appears so. I’m thinking that me kissing you had something to do with that. We must get back to work. For all we know you can wake up tomorrow and not have a clue about your real life.” With that, he walked away, leaving Alec, terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, we are reaching the end of this story. There is going to be about 3 or 4 more chapters.


	11. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus figures out the spell...but the news isn't exactly what Alec was hoping for

Alec didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to forget again. The scariest part was that he didn’t realize anything was off when he was convinced he was from this time. His mind was feeding him memories that didn’t exist. He didn’t know how must longer he had before his previous mind would be nonexistent. He had to help Magnus figure out the spell to bring him back home, but that was another problem. Would Magnus’ presence make the memory loss occur faster? He buried his face in his hands. He had been feeling better about the situation. He had felt hope. Now, he felt the complete opposite. One day he was going to wake up and not remember who he really was. He will believe the lies his mind tells him. What did he do to deserve this? 

Alec went onto his phone and looked through his pictures. He smiled at the selfies Izzy would take when he wasn’t looking. The photos he would take with Max were funny, Max loved to pull the weirdest faces. He didn’t have as many photos with Jace, Jace was in group photos. Without thinking about it, Alec put his hand where his parabatai rune was located. He felt a pang in his chest, he had actually forgotten about the emptiness he felt. Through the parabatai bond Alec always felt Jace there with him. Now he had nothing.

Suddenly, Magnus rushed into the room. “Alexander, I think I found it! Come with me!”

Alec shot up and ran into Magnus’ study. Magnus picked up the large book and read from it. “This magic is very hard to trace and its appearance is similar to smoke. This magic has no permanent side effects itself, however staying in one time period for an extended period of time will cause memory loss. The temporarily effects of this spell include extreme fatigue, loss of feeling in the body and illness. This magic is incredibly dark and temperamental, beware when using it.”

“Yeah that sounds like it. How do you reverse it?”

Magnus turned the page, “This spell is like a one-way ticket. Once you are transported to where you want, you will be stuck there until another warlock from your original time period or dimension lets out a magic flare to indicate where you should transport to.”

“What does that exactly mean?”

“It means that you’re stuck here unless my future-self figures out this spell and send out a magic flare. Without the magic flare I can’t transport you back home. If I try to do it without the flare you will be lost in the middle of space and time.”

“Please tell me that there’s a flare up.”

Magnus closed his eyes and Alec watched as concentration washed over his face. When Magnus opened his eyes, he shook his head sadly, “I’m so sorry. There’s nothing yet. But I’m smart, I know that the me of the future will find it soon.”

Alec felt so many emotions at this moment, none of which were good. “Thank you, Magnus. I really appreciate it,” he forced his voice to be even. “I think I’ll just go into my room for a while.”

Magnus looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut as Alec walked away in dismay. Alec closed the door. Anger flooded through his veins. It wasn’t directed at Magnus, but at the situation. How much shittier could this become. After everything that has happened, Alec concluded that it’ll probably get even worse. 

He punched one of the pillows on his bed. It wasn’t exactly a punching-bag but it felt good. He punched and punched until his knuckles was sore and the pillow had lost its shape. Now exhausted, he collapsed onto the bed. He felt so disheartened, the only thing he could do now was to wait and see, but Alec knew, he days with his proper memory were numbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters left! Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, please leave comments and kudos!!


	12. The Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with Present! Magnus

Magnus ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. It had almost been a week since Alec had gone missing. Magnus would never tell anyone this, but he was beginning to lose hope. He didn’t want to and felt awful about it but when two powerful warlocks couldn’t even identify any details about the spell besides the name and description, even after countless hours of research, there was certainly a problem. 

It had been a long time since Magnus felt this kind of heartache. He hadn’t felt it since Ragnor died. No, he shook his head. He couldn’t think like that. Alec wasn’t dead. That was the problem, though, he had no clue if Alec was still alive. For all he knew, the spell had terrible side effects on Nephilim, or Alec was in a very dangerous place where everything was trying to kill him. 

When Jace found the book describing the spell, Magnus was so happy, sadly, the spell book only contained the name and description since it wasn’t a common spell. But Magnus had still been hopeful, now they knew the name they would surely be able to find something about it? Wrong. None of his and Catarina’s personal spellbooks had anything that would help them. After the third day of the search, Cat left to the Labyrinth to gather all the information about the spell there. 

Magnus heard a knock on his door then the sound of it opening. He was sitting at the table, his back to the entrance. He subtly snapped his fingers, making his appearance cleaner and normal. Lately, Magnus hadn’t been putting on any of his make-up or really showering. He wanted to spend all the time he could looking for his boyfriend. He turned to his visitor. It was Izzy. Magnus smiled at her, glad he magically put on his make-up just now. He didn’t want to burn down Izzy’s hopes and upset her even more. He had to appear like he was coping.

In reality, it was hard. It was hard to wake up in the morning reaching for someone that was no longer there. It was hard to not be able to come home and tell Alec how his day was. It sucked to not be able to watch crappy mundane movies and laugh at them with him. Now, whenever Magnus wanted to cuddle someone, he knew it couldn’t be Alec. Even his side of the bed was starting to lose his scent. Of course, Alec clothes still smelt like him but that was beyond the point. The point was that it should have never come to this. Alec shouldn’t be missing, he should be here with Magnus.

“Magnus?” he heard Izzy say. He blinked at looked at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Magnus smiled. “I’m just a bit tired, that’s all. No offence, but what are you doing here so early?”

“Didn’t you see Cat’s text? She’s returning from the Spiral Labyrinth today.”

“Of yeah! Sorry, it’s just one of those days.” Honestly, Magnus hadn’t checked his phone today, he didn’t even think he turned it on. 

Together they waited, soon Jace arrived. After Magnus gave him a cup of coffee, Catarina portaled in. 

Magnus stood up and opened his mouth, wanting to ask for good news, but was too afraid of the answer.

Catarina gave him a big smile. “I found it.”

Magnus flung his arms around her and started crying into her shoulder, “Thank you, thank you!”

She rubbed his back, “Don’t thank me yet.”

Magnus pulled away, “Why?” he asked apprehensively.

“There has to be warlocks working in both places in order for this to work. We have to make a magic flare and a warlock with Alec will spot it and use it to direct a portal here.”  
Magnus felt his heart drop…they didn’t even know where Alec was, much less than if there was another warlock with him. 

Cat put her hand on his shoulder, “I know it doesn’t seem much, but this is the only thing we can do to bring him back.”

Magnus nodded and wiped the tears off his cheeks. 

“Do you want to do it, or me?”

“I can do it,” Magnus said softly. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath before a thin string of red magic came out of his fingers and zoomed through the ceiling and into the sky. The magical flare was set.

“What do we do now?” Izzy asked.

Magnus sat down, grabbing a cushion and hugging it against him, “Now, we wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters...
> 
> Also: Later this month I will be releasing a Malec holiday AU one-shot! It is called, "Stranded Christmas" and here is the summary:
> 
> Magnus is heading to England to visit Ragnor for the holidays.
> 
> Alec is heading to LA to meet up with his siblings for the holidays. 
> 
> The only problem standing in their way is snow. After a huge snow storm hits New York, all flights are canceled. Now they're both stranded at the airport on Christmas Eve.
> 
> Neither one of them know that their lives are about to change forever.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some sadness and some fluffiness

Magnus sipped at his tea, trying to calm his thoughts. Alec had gone to his room a while ago and hadn’t come out. A part of him wanted to go and check in with him but the bigger part told him to leave Alec alone for multiple reasons. One was that Alec seemed really angry when he stormed off and he definitely needed time to cool off, but he left ages ago, how long did he need? Magnus’ main reason for not doing anything was that he felt out of place. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he liked Alec, he was attracted to him. The thought of how they would be together in the future thrilled him, but yet he felt like he should keep his distance. Alec probably was attracted to him, after all he literally is the exact same person Alec is dating in his time, but yet, Magnus felt conflicted. Alec probably considered him to not be, “his Magnus.” Magnus understood that, he really did. He sighed, taking a sip of his tea. He also knew that his presence played into Alec’s memory loss. 

It made sense, Alec enjoyed his company, letting his mind become calmer, with a relaxed mind, the magic that brought him here could get into his memory quicker. Magnus couldn’t do that to Alec. Sure, Alec would be happy to stay with him about wouldn’t know any different but Magnus would never be able to live with the guilt knowing that he made the guy forget his family. It went against Magnus’ morals. Although he would never do it, Magnus wanted Alec to stay, he saw the way Alec looked at him, he was clearly in love, at least in love with Magnus’ future self. Magnus wanted to feel that love, he wanted it now and not in over a century. 

Magnus stood up, there had to be a silver lining to this, this couldn’t all be for nothing. As Magnus put his now empty mug in the sink, an idea came to him. Alec was mortal, no matter what era he lived in, would Alec want to become immortal? If so, why hasn’t it already happened? Magnus smiled, he knew what he was going to do. When Alec came out of his room he would ask him about immortality and it he wanted to be immortal, if he said yes, Magnus would try to find how to do it. He did have over a hundred years to do it. 

After waiting another half an hour, Magnus went over to Alec’s room and knocked on the door, there was no answer. “Alec? You okay?” he asked. 

No answer. Magnus opened the door and saw Alec on the bed, asleep. However, it was clear that there was something wrong. He was sweating and his shirt was soaked. He rushed over to him and started to shake him awake. Alec opened his eyes for a split second before closing them again. 

“Alec!” he yelled. “Wake up!” He raised his hand and put a waking spell over Alec. Before he was halfway through the process, Alec’s eyes opened. He hazel eyes were now a clouded white. This wasn’t good. “Alec? Do you hear me?”

“M-Magnus?”

Magnus held Alec’s hand, “You’ll have to help me out here, I don’t know what’s happening.”

“My head hurts,” his voice was weird, it almost sounded like he was slurring his words. “It’s hard to see. I keep seeing flashes of different memories, like when I accidently hit Izzy with a spatula one time, and they go foggy and everything goes blank.”

Magnus’ stomach dropped, Alec was probably starting the process of permanently losing his memories. “Alec you have to snap out of it. You’re not from here, you’re from 2017, you have three siblings, two biological and one adopted. You’re Head of the Institute in New York. Don’t let everything slip from you, Alec. I promise that you’ll go home, just please, come back.”

Alec groaned and held onto his head. Suddenly, he collapsed. Magnus scooped him into his arms, Alec was completely limp. Magnus felt his pulse, it was strong. His breathing was even and not labored, that had to be a good sign. He seemed to have cooled down quite a lot. Magnus pulled Alec close to him, silently praying to himself that this didn’t mean that Alec had completely lost his memories. "I'm here, Alexander,” he whispered to him. “Please come back to me.”

***

Alec woke up an hour later, he looked confused as to why Magnus was holding him. Before he could say anything, Magnus asked, “What year are you from?”

“2017…did I forget again?”

“No, I don’t really know what was happening, you were having some sort of fit and you said that your mind was going blank.”

Magnus was prepared for Alec to leave his embrace, surprisingly, Alec actually relaxed into it. “I feel really tired, like I just came back from a twelve hour patrol.” 

Magnus raised his hand and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, “I don’t think you have long now.”

“I feel it, my brain feels weak. Almost as if I’m really sick.” He looked up at Magnus, “Do you think it will hurt?”

“What?”

“Forgetting everything. Like, when I live my new life will I always be feeling this horrible feeling of emptiness? Like I’ve lost something, something that I’ll never be able to put my finger on.” 

“If you do forget, I promise that I’ll remind you every day of the life you lived.”

Alec gave him a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Thank you, for everything, Magnus. You didn’t know me and my kind treat you horribly, especially during these times but yet you went out of your way to help me.”

“I couldn’t turn down a lost soul. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“I know. You know, despite living in a completely different era, you’re not much different in the future.”

“No?”

“There are little things, but the big things that make you who you are…no, I could recognize them the moment I saw you in that office.”

“Alexander? If you make it back home, I have a question for you.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. 

“Would you be opposed to being immortal? In your time, I mean.”

Alec smiled, “I would love that, I talked about it with you, future you, before but you didn’t know how to go about it.”

Magnus smiled, “Well, once you leave I’ll have quite a few years until we meet again.”

“Magnus? Promise me that if I do happen to go back, you won’t give up on me, before we got together, stuff happened, but promise me that you won’t leave me. My life sucked until you came along.” Alec sighed, “Sorry for guilting you, I just can’t imagine living without you.”

“I promise,” he leant down slowly, he kissed Alec gently on the lips. The kiss had absolutely no heat to it but yet, it meant so much. As Magnus pulled back, he felt a tingle in his gut. He sat up abruptly, without giving Alec any warning. 

“Magnus? What’s wrong.”

Magnus grinned, “The flare, I felt it. Alec you’re going home!”

Alec threw his arms around Magnus. “Thank you!”

Magnus pulled away from him, feeling sadness deep in his chest. He focused and created the portal, pinpointing the flare as the destination. As Alec stood in front of the portal, he looked at Magnus, his eyes full of love. Before he went, he kissed Magnus one last time, a kiss that promised more to come, as long as Magnus had patience. Then Alec disappeared in the orange light, leaving Magnus, alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter


	14. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec are reunited at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter of this fic, thank you so much for reading it, giving it kudos and commenting, it really means a lot. I love you guys!

Magnus was in shock when he saw the portal open in his living room. Every one around him bolted up, waiting for Alec to come through. Magnus had to hold back his tears, he felt so terrible for almost giving up, if it weren’t for Cat he would have never seen his boyfriend again. 

As a figure stepped through the portal, Magnus’ head suddenly hurt. He put his hand to the side of his head. Suddenly images were flashing before his eyes, no, not images…memories. He saw Alec, but he was in the Victorian Era with him. He saw Alec crying because he was scared he wouldn’t be able to come back home. He saw them kissing and watched Alec as he held him in his arms. The flash ended with an immortality potion that was located on his bedside table.

“Magnus, you okay?” Catarina asked. 

“Cat…this is going to sound weird but I think I got new memories.”

Cat looked at him then to Alec, who was now standing where the portal used to be. At that moment, all the thoughts about what had just happened flew from his mind. Magnus flung himself at Alec and buried his face into his neck. “You okay?”

“I’m okay, don’t worry,” Alec said, but there was something off in his voice. Magnus got a feeling that it was a conversation for later. Magnus pulled away from Alec and let his parabatai and sister greet him. Izzy started to cry, it was clear in that moment that Izzy was losing hope too. Jace pulled Alec into a hug. Magnus noticed that Alec touched his parabatai rune. Suddenly he remembered that Alec was doing that back in the Victorian Era. That’s when Magnus realized that Alec was sent back in time and they met each other there. It was all clear now, the alternate life he lived with Alec for the past week was now a part of him. Magnus looked around the loft, nothing had changed. Magnus thought to himself, time was a strange thing. 

Once everyone left Alec practically attacked Magnus. Magnus stumbled onto the couch and Alec straddled him, kissing him slowly. Magnus hummed in approval, remembering how painful it was to not be able to touch Alec back then because he knew that Alec would lose him memories if he did. Before Magnus could say anything, Alec pulled off his shirt. Then he unbuttoned Magnus’ and slid it off him. Alec kissed at his neck and his hands moved to Magnus’ pants. Before he could pull down the zipper, Magnus pulled away. As much as Magnus wanted this, he knew that there they had to have a conversation first. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked.

“I have to ask, we met in the Victorian Era, right? That’s where you were sent?”

Alec nodded, “You helped me get home, remember?”

Magnus nodded, “It’s strange, memories of my experiences from that time are in double, one is a life where I had no idea you existed, the other is one with me counting down the years to see you again. The former is fading, in a way, like I’m losing them.”

“That’s how I felt when I was losing my memories and they were being replaced with fake ones. But you’re fine, right?”

Magnus nodded, noticing how Alec looked at him with pure adoration, he remembered how much he missed that after he portaled Alec back to the present. He pulled Alec to him and crashed their lips together. The kiss was heated, Magnus groaned against Alec’s lips. “Bedroom?” he whispered, his lips brushing against his. Alec nodded.

***

They laid in bed together. Alec rested his head against Magnus’ bare chest, closing his eyes as Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

“Magnus?” Alec murmured, “What’s that on the table? It’s never been there before.”

Magnus looked and saw the potion bottle, he remembered that he decided to not give it to Alec until after he went back in time. “Remember how before you left, I asked you about immortality?”

Alec shot up, excitement in his eyes, “You mean, that’s what I think it is?”

Magnus laughed, “Yeah, you don’t have to take it if you don’t want to.”

“Of course, I want to!” He grabbed the bottle and asked Magnus how to take it. After Magnus explained, Alec uncorked it and drank it in one big gulp. After it was gone, Alec’s eyes changed from its normal hazel color to purple, but only for a second. Magnus grinned, it worked.

“Did it work?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded.

Alec flung his arms around Magnus’ neck and kissed him deeply. 

Now that Alec was immortal, not even death could separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are some announcements...kinda.
> 
> This week I will be posting 2 Christmas themed Malec one-shots, so please look out for them.
> 
> In the beginning of the new year I will be posting another multi-chaptered fic, I had 2 ideas in mind and no matter what they're both going to be posted but I decided that I'll let you guys choose which one you want to see first.
> 
> 1) Jurassic World AU. Basically it'll follow the plot of the movie but I'm going to change some stuff to incorporate more Malec.
> 
> 2) An AU where Malec are fighting for survival on an earth that is an apocalyptic waste-land
> 
> Please let me know which you want to read first either in the comments or on my Tumblr. Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Send me a prompt or whatever on my tumblr (malecstele)


End file.
